


Chain

by VitalxSigns



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edging(Kinda), M/M, PWP, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uuuuh Ryo has the hidden piercings, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitalxSigns/pseuds/VitalxSigns
Summary: Just the two of them being connected together like a chain.---Alternate title: Reon likes fingers in his ass (it's Ryo's fingers) and 2k words of Ryo and Reon being nasty.
Relationships: Akebono Ryo/Misono Reon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Chain

Ryo was good with fingers. Like, real good. Everything from making little trinkets out of scraps to silly pen tricks for when he wrote down notes for assignments. His bass playing was no exception either… Reon acknowledged this ever since Ryo joined the band. Though, since they were dating… He has come to terms that Ryo was also good with his fingers when they got intimate. And he wasn’t as ‘innocent’ as most people would see him… Ryo was truly an ‘alien’ to Reon.

\----

Reon, naked and whining under his boyfriend, was already losing himself from his touch. Amongst a few other things, but he was so focused on Ryo’s touch. The bassist called it ‘experimenting’ because of that silly alien act he put up and Reon had no choice to go along with it. 

"O-Re-on..Just relax, I've only used my hands~" Ryo cooed as the tips of his calloused fingers running over the already leaking shaft. It was amazing how Reon could get wet from just mere touches across his body… At this point of their relationship Ryo knew all of Reon's sweet spots. 

"So wet already.." The bassist's hand now wrapped around cock, pumping it at a dreadfully slow pace. Ryo's index finger circled the swollen head, playing with the precum that seeped out. What a tease... 

"And so much too. Look at it.." Ryo's index finger lifted from the head, a small thread of the precum connected tip of his finger to the twitching length. "It's all over my hand too, Oreon is so naughty~" He cooed. 

"Y-You don't have to describe everything you see, you know…" It was embarrassing to say the least on Reon's end. But something about it made him feel hot..He couldn't explain it himself. However, his body did the talking. It was those god damn fingers that knew his sweets spots all too well. A hand toying with his chest from time to time. With pinches and flicks across his nipples. Along with the tracing of Ryo’s fingers running up the underside of his length from the base to the tip, to the gentle rubbing against the head, to even the fast paced strokes around the inches. Reon wanted more… 

He wanted Ryo's fingers inside of him already…To be filled with something.

Then a squeeze.

"R-Ryo..!!" 

Reon's body jolted and bucked towards his boyfriend's hand. The hand stroking him made him so… Weak. Ryo knew what he was doing with him. He could feel the pit of his stomach tighten and heat up even more. The stiff cock ached for release under Ryo's gentle yet vice-like grip.

It was torture and it felt like pure bliss. Reon knows that Ryo won't let him off that easily. Still… 

With half lidded eyes and his lips quivering, Reon looked at his boyfriend…That dumb cat like smirk was plastered on Ryo's face. With that look Ryo knew Reon was at his limit. The bassist was feeling particularly...Greedy? Was that the right word? Sadistic was more like it. But what does an 'alien' know about human emotions, right? 

That was a lie. Ryo absolutely knew he was being sadistic. 

"Please-- I want.." A plea. He was begging. Reon's mouth refused to say more; it didn't help that Ryo was practically sending him over the edge. Literally. 

"I want...Aaahn--!!"

Another squeeze. Rougher. Just a bit different this time. Ryo's index finger formed a tight ring at the base of Reon's cock now. The middle and ring fingers slick with the precum were pressed against the entrance. Not entirely pushed in, just stroking at the pucker… Those god damn fingers just had to be long too, didn't they?

“No need to say anything. I already know what you want, Reon.” 

Ryo could feel the heat too, after all. There was no need for words when he could practically feel Reon’s energy just by looking at him. That said, energy makes Ryo get all riled up himself… Though, he won’t fuck his boyfriend just yet. Not till he messes Reon up with his fingers. 

Instinctively, Reon moves his legs into a position to where Ryo could easily fuck him wth those digits. 

“Good.”

And just like that, Ryo got to work. Hand already slick with Reon’s precum, Ryo was going to use that as some sort of lube to slick him up. Gross but hot at the same time, not like it this was the first time he’s done it anyway. 

Index, middle, and then ring fingers began to stretch out the ring of muscle. Ryo spent no time getting straight to it-- Not that Reon minded. He wanted this and he got it. 

Those three digits stretched Reon's hole open, rubbing his inner walls. His tight heat greedily clenching around them. With each squeeze Ryo's fingers would spread or pull out.. Only to make the guitarist moan out the more.They always knew where to touch him, make him yearn for more. 

"Ryo...Oh fuck..Please!" 

There it is. 

Slender digits found that one spot inside of Reon. Tips of the fingers pressed down on the sensitive bundle of nerves, earning the bassist a throaty moan from his boyfriend. And quite the look from Reon as well. Mouth open, drooling, and eyes rolled back from the immense pleasure he was giving his ‘experiment’. 

Stretch, thrust, and then press… Stretch, thrust, and then press. A pattern that Reon seemed to enjoy so much that he started moving along with them. It was such an addictive feeling to him, especially with how talented those fingers were. 

"Oh fuck! Ryo-- There! Right there--!" 

As the pattern sped up the heated feeling in the pit of Reon's stomach was rose up. His cock throbbed and twitched, hips bucked upwards thrusting at nothing. Then the final press against his sweet spot...And he came. All over his own thighs, lower abdomen, the length of his dick, and the palm of Ryo's hand. Ribbons of white against flushed skin… It was so pretty to Ryo. Let’s just say… This alien was proud of his work and called this 'experiment' a success.

"God…" The after shock left Reon speechless. Those fingers can really mess him up. Reon wasn't speechless for too long-- Instead he made a little noise as he felt Ryo empty him of the fingers. In a very Ryo like manner...One by one and painfully slow. Only to make Reon instantly hard again from the sensation.

"Oreon is cute when he's eager for me like this… Even moving on your own. I don't even have to do much. But...I want to make you even happier."

Ryo adjusted his position, finally stripping out of clothes and tossing them god knows where. With his hand still covered in Reon's seed...Ryo smeared it over his pierced cock. 

"Are you sure you're not doing this for yourself?" The guitarist chuckled as he watched Ryo prep himself. Always one to think of Reon when it came down to something like this. Must be part of his alien thing of wanting to make 'someone' happy; That someone being Reon. 

"Mhm…You say that-- And you end up enjoying it as much as I do." 

"I-I… You caught me there. I just don't want to take all the fun, you know?"

"You worry too much. Doing that will only mess up your 'space energy'...Besides, you know I can feel what you're feeling too, right?" 

"R-Right...That whole weird feeling others emotions thing."

That lazy smile spreads across Ryo's lips as he got on top of his boyfriend. He leans down and kisses him, Ryo's pierced tongue slipping into Reon's mouth for a quick moment before pulling away. 

"Don't worry about it, kay? Let me do this for the both of us…" 

A nod was Reon's response.. Along with spreading his legs for an easier entrance for Ryo. 

"I'm all yours Ryo.." 

Reon's hands ran up the sides of Ryo's body, his own fingers flicking the cold barred piercings on Ryo's nipples before letting his arms hang loosely around Ryo's neck. The sensation alone made the bassist let out a hitched moan before speaking out again. 

"You don't have to tell me twice…" 

That's when Ryo readies himself to be inside of Reon. With his pierced dick in hand the bassist steadily moves himself inside. Letting the warmth envelope around him.

"Fuck.." They both cursed in unison. 

Despite being stretched out earlier, Reon was a tight fit. Ryo should have stretched him out for a little longer but… That could be arranged in a bit.

Once the slicked pierced length was sheathed inside of Reon, Ryo started to move. Slow but gaining speed as the moments went on. The mix of heat and friction from the both them increasingly gets addictive...Making them only speak in muffled curses through gritted teeth and moans against their on-and-off lip-locking. 

The more intense Ryo’s movements were the more stretched Reon felt. The fingers were nothing compared to ‘that’ but god… Ryo was reaching the deepest parts of him; the piercings on the tip of his dick was a nice touch as well. The cool metal rubbing against such tight heat...It was enough to drive him crazy. Legs wrapped around his boyfriend, wanting him to stay inside and find that ‘spot’ again.

“Y-You’re a greedy little thing aren’t you…?” 

Ryo caught on with the signal. 

“Only when you get like this. H-Heh..I want to feel all of you.”

“Mmm…~”

A switch set off in the ‘alien’s’ head. If Reon wanted to be greedy, might as well spoil him, right? No use in teasing since they were past that part already. 

Ryo raised Reon's legs over his shoulders and loomed over him, angling Reon's ass upward. All while still keeping himself inside him… The guitarist did say he wanted to feel all of him after all. 

"You're…Really going at it today..."

"Only to grant you happiness, Oreon." 

He leans down to give his boyfriend an affectionate little kiss on his cheek. Earning Ryo a soft chuckle from Reon. 

"Yeah, Yeah...Just fuck me up already." 

"As you wish~"

Ryo wasted no time now, he plunged him even deeper into Reon's ass. Of course, Reon got what he wanted...To feel all of Ryo inside of him. The harsh slapping of Ryo's hips against Reon's ass now echoing throughout the room, along with their moaning…; They'll definitely get complaints from the rest of the band members in the morning, but who really cares? If they got bothered by it was their problem. 

Ryo's dick twitched violently inside of Reon, the constricting tightness of Reon's inner walls squeezing his cock… It was like he was trying to force him to cum already, it felt intoxicating. Reon on the other hand… He was in complete bliss. The tip of Ryo's member violently rams against his sweet spot over and over again. Nails scratched at each other's skin, marking both their bodies as they continued their rough lovemaking… Ryo’s back was covered in Reon’s scratches while Ryo’s scratches covered Reon’s calves and thighs. 

They were just caught up in the heat of the moment...No more focusing on Ryo’s touch or Reon being needy. 

Just the two of them being connected together like a chain. 

Regardless of their naughty endeavour.

“Close…I’m close..” 

“Together.”

Hands now leaving each other's bodies, both Ryo and Reon brought their hands together...Fingers lacing together, connecting them closer and more intimate than before. 

Ryo’s movements eventually slow down and Reon’s voice becomes softer...But with hitched breaths they come together. The bassist spilling his warm seed deep inside his boyfriend, filling him up to the brim. While Reon came for a second time, cum painting both their abdomens.  
There was silence after that… Only the sounds of their breaths catching up from their aftershock were heard for a few moments. It was always quiet after times like this...How odd for them to get extremely raunchy first then instantly soft the next. 

Huh, sex was a weird thing between the two of them emotionally. Still, both Ryo and Reon enjoyed it immensely nonetheless. Besides, it was just the two of them who could see each other like this. 

Snapping back to reality, Ryo finally pulls out of Reon and carefully sets his legs down back onto the bed. A whine followed the sudden movement… Reon felt so full and empty at the same time, in the end, he was satisfied. And Ryo did a good job of making him ‘happy.’

“Oreon, you good..?”

Ryo was the first to speak up, hand softly stroking at Reon’s hip to get his attention.

“It hurts… But I’ll be good. Just lie down with me. We can worry about my ass another time. I’m tired.” Yeah, with that second position they switched to… Reon was going to feel it in the morning. 

“As you wish~.” 

And with that, Ryo lies down beside his boyfriend, cuddling him close. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuh, yeah. I don't look at me. This was really self indulgent since there isn't a lot of RyoReon content... So I gotta feed my self and the other 5 people who like this ship kasdfhas.


End file.
